


At Ease With You

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new lovers enjoying time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> This is a gift for alisanne who needs a bit of fluff and romance in her life at the moment. Drawn to go with her lovely double drabble: [At Ease](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/1757610.html)
> 
> Pencil on paper

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/at%20ease%203_zpsz7vwfedl.jpg.html)


End file.
